Kingdom Keepers It's a Spy's Life
by abrocks1234
Summary: They come from two rivaling Spy Agencies. But one mission forces the two to...well...form an alliance. And that does not go well. Can they settle their differences in time to save a popular amusement park...and the world? Terrible summary. Not just Famanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yeah, it's yet ANOTHER story! But I thought it would be fun to write this!**

**Yes, Famanda, Whilby and CHARBECKKKKKKK! Also; Jess+OC I call: Jaycheal**

* * *

Dell Philby's eyes narrowed, the computer screen reflection visible in his eyes. "I'm in," a voice from his communicator clipped at his ear whispered.

"Well done. There should be a red button. It should be blinking," he instructed.

"Rodger that."

The door behind Philby swung open. "Philby."

Philby stood up and spun around. "Field agent Charlene Turner entered the destination, sir!" He informed, saluting.

The leader, Finn Whitman, nodded. "At ease."

Philby lowered his hand.

"Target acquired," Charlene said from the communicator.

"She found the button, sir," Philby told his leader.

Finn nodded again before touching his communicator by his ear. "Char. Its Finn. Do you see the lever next to the button?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Flick it to the left. It changes setting from self destruction to shut down."

"Yes sir. Lever switched, sir."

"Nice job, field agent," Finn's voice meant business. "Now... press the button."

* * *

Donnie Maybeck hid behind the box.

"Target acquired," he heard the girl say. She turned around, and Maybeck got a good look at her face.

"I knew it. The Whitman Agency," he whispered into his own communicator by his ear.

"You didn't know it, Maybeck! I did!" Willa, the girl monitoring the agency, hissed through the communicator.

"Whatever! I just confirmed it!"

"Maybeck, focus!"

"Right!"

The girl from the Whitman Agency, Charlene Turner, spun around. "I can hear you!"

Maybeck bit his tongue, Willa's voice hissing into his ear; "Way to go, dipwad!"

"Who's there?" Charlene called out again. "You have no right to be here!"

"Ohhhh, but I think I do, sweet cheeks!" Maybeck smirked, standing up. "Because, if fact, I do _work _at this agency. And, last time I checked, you don't."

"Maybeck!" she hissed, bending her knees, getting to battle position.

"Charlene Turner, number one field agent of the Whitman Agency."

"Donnie Maybeck, number one field agent of the Lunatics Agency."

"Lockheart Agency, stupid!" he shot back.

"Maybeck! Quit fighting with the girl and keep her from shutting the whole agency down!" Maybeck's leader, Amanda Lockheart, hissed through the communicator.

"Step away from the button!" I pointed at Charlene.

"Stop sending your stupid agents over to shut us down!" she growled.

"Stop cutting into our missions!"

"_OUR _missions!"

"Since when have they been your missions?"

"Since when have they been YOUR missions?!"

"Are you just gunna repeat everything I _say_, Turner?"

"Maybeck!" A female voice hissed from behind me. Not turning around, he grimaced.

"Jess?" Maybeck muttered. Jess Lockheart, sister of our leader.

"Quit arguing with her! Do you know her mission or not?"

"She planning to shut us down, Jess," Maybeck informed.

"What? But...how?" Charlene babbled.

Maybeck smirked. "Are you stupid? I've been watching you the entire time! I HACKED INTO YOUR COMMUNICATOR!"

Willa cleared her throat from behind me. Maybeck groaned. "You're here too? Fine, SHE hacked!"

Willa nodded. "Thank you."

Charlene looked around, backing up. She was outnumbered. She raised her hand above the button.

"Come any closer and I'll press the button."

"Now, let's not make any rash decisions, Miss Charlene," a serious voice said from behind them. They all spun around. Amanda smiled.

"Charlene Turner. Pleasure seeing you again."

"I wish I could say the SAME!" Charlene spat back.

"Charlene! What's taking forev- oh." a boy climbed through a window and stopped. His long brown hair fell into his dark eyes.

"Micheal. So nice of you to FINALLY show up!" Charlene rolled her eyes. Micheal looked around, his eyes wavering on Jess a little longer than the others.

"Sorry! I was...I was...what was I saying?" he mumbled, glancing at Jess. She blushed, but quickly stopped when Amanda nudged her.

"You're still outnumbered, agents. Just leave now and we won't hurt you," Amanda said, pulling out a laser gun and aiming it at Charlene. She stepped back.

"Now, that's no way to treat my agents, Amanda."

"Finn," Amanda moved her laser gun to point towards him.

Finn crossed his arms. "You wouldn't shoot."

"You don't know what I will do, Finn!" Amanda growled.

Philby ran in. "Welcome to the party," Maybeck mumbled sarcastically.

He looked around. "What did I just walk into?"

Something stung in Willa's arm. She looked down and yanked out...a dart? "A dart?" she slurred before collapsing.

"Willa?" Jess gasped before falling as well. Then Maybeck.

Then the darts hit the Whitman Agency. Philby, Charlene, and Micheal fell to the ground.

"What have you done?!" Finn gasped.

"ME?! Do you think I would do this to my own -" Amanda was cut off my getting hit in the neck with a dart. Then Finn.

All of them were out like a light.

* * *

Finn groaned and looked up. "Wherearewe?" he slurred.

"Look around. Where do you think you are?" an old man asked. Finn looked around

"Disney World?" he mumbled. The he quickly stood up and grabbed is stun gun and pointed it at the man. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The old man laughed. "Do not worry, I do not wish to harm you or your agency."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about my agency?"

The elderly man laughed. "Trust me, you will understand, in time. Right now, all you need to know is that my name is Wayne, you are in Disney World, and your agents are right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn spun around, still clutching the stun gun. When Charlene looked up at him, he sighed with relief. Then Amanda looked up at him, and he pulled the stun gun out again. "What are you DOING here?"

"I believe the CORRECT question would be what are we BOTH doing here," she retorted.

"Well, I can easily answer that," Wayne said. "I brought you two here on a mission."

"The darts were you?" Micheal questioned.

Wayne nodded. "I needed you guys asleep."

"We're...asleep?" Maybeck asked.

Wayne nodded. "Disney World needs your help."

"Who's help?" Finn cut in.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He means that you need our HELP. But which one of us?" Amanda answered the question with a question.

"Both," Wayne said simply.

"WHAT?!" Maybeck and Charlene yelled in unison before glaring at each other.

"With all due respect, our agencies...don't cooparate together," Willa said.

surprised, Philby spun around and the locked eyes.

Philby walked closer. "Do I know you?"

Willa's fingers involuntarily touched her lips gently, inspecting the redhead, British boy. She shook her head. "I do not normally leave HQ because-"

"I am their Tech Expert," they both said at once. They gasped.

"I'm Philby."

"Willa," she responded, pushing Philby's hair out of his eyes.

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up!" Amanda ordered. Willa cleared her throat and stepped away from Philby.

"Yes, ma'am."

"First off, the Return is missing. A remote, with a button. It wakes you up. If you don't find it, you are stuck here, unable to leave, and you true bodies will remain asleep," Wayne explained.

Finn nodded. "Sounds easy enough. Philby!"

Philby straightened his back. "Sir!"

"Do you have your Portable HQ Panel with you?"

Philby produced what looked like a tiny laptop out of his pocket. "Yes, sir!"

"See if you can find the coordinates of this Return," Finn ordered. Philby saluted with his free hand.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Secondly, you need to watch out for Louwski. He is the spy for the enemy, the OTs," Wayne continued.

"Willa," Amanda called for HER expert's attention. Willa stood at attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Find out more information on this Louwski character."

"Yes, ma'am! Permission to speak, ma'am?"

"Granted."

"I have no sources with me, ma'am."

"I believe I can help with that," Wayne cut in. "I have here coded files on the OTs spies."

"Willa, decode these files," Amanda said.

Willa took the files from Wayne and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Sir, I have found the possible destination of the Return," Philby announced.

Finn nodded. "Well done, Philby. Charlene!"

Now it was Charlene's turn to salute. "Yes, sir?"

"Try to find the Return. If it's not there, report back immediately."

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Maybeck, you will aid Miss Turner," Amanda ordered.

Maybeck's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"No arguing, Maybeck."

Maybeck groaned, but saluted. "Yes, ma'am," he mumbled enthusiastically.

"Move out," Finn ordered.

"Yes, sir!" With one last salute, Charlene shot a glare at Maybeck before turning and walking away.

"I can sense her excitement already," Maybeck muttered sarcastically, walking off behind her.

"Is there anything else?" Finn asked, turning back to Wayne.

"Yes. Are you all familiar with Disney?" He got nods all around. "Good. If you see any villains, stay away. If you see any good characters, there is no need to worry," he informed.

"Pardon my interruption, Mr. Wayne. But are you suggesting that we will ACTUALLY see characters?" Willa asked. Wayne nodded.

"That sounds stupid. But I will notify Charlene anyway," Micheal said, touching his communicator.

"The enemies are called OTs, right?" Jess asked Wayne. The elderly man nodded.

"Are you aware of their hideouts?" She asked. This time Wayne shook his head.

"I think I found him," Willa announced.

Soon, all the spies were crowded around the file.

"Charlene, do you copy?" Micheal asked into his communicator.

"Loud and clear, Mike."

"We think Willa found Louwski. Ugly fella, about Finn's age, really, REALLY big, buzz cut, bright green eyes."

"We'll keep an eye out for him."

"Yo Blondie, get a move on!" Micheal heard in the background.

"I'm comin'!" Charlene growled, turning off her communicator.

"What did they want?" Maybeck asked as soon as Charlene caught up.

"Warning us about an enemy spy."

Maybeck groaned. "Perfect. Just perfect. Are we there yet?"

Charlene looked at the electronic PAD in her hand, about this size of an iPhone.

"My PAD says we are standing right next to the remote." She looked around.  
"But I don't see anything!"

Maybeck spun around, scanning the area with his watch. He stopped and pointed at an oddly shaped building. "Strange waves coming from that direction."

"Inside the Space Mountain ride?"

Maybeck nodded. "How are we gunna get in?"

Charlene smirked, ran a finger across her belt, pulled out a grappling hook, and shot it. The hook grabbed onto the top. "Race you to the top?"

Maybeck's hook was already next to hers. He smirked back. "You read my mind.

Don't come crying when you lose."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, Agent."

"On three, Agent Charlene?"

"My mark. One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

* * *

Micheal's eye flashed to Jess. When she looked up and their eyes locked, he quickly looked down.

"Uh oh."

Finn spun around. "What do you mean, uh oh, Philby?"

"I think agents Charlene and Maybeck are headed into a trap, sir."

"Explain."

"I am recieving strange waves coming from the possible destination of the remote. But I can't seem to get a better read on the waves."

Willa knelt next to him, looking at the Portable HQ Panel. "Those don't look like technology waves at all! There must be some disturbance in-"

"The atmosphere," Philby finished, looking up at her. She smiled.

"No one has understood me as well as you have Philby," she whispered.

"I have never met anybody with as high of a mental capacity rate as you, Willa," he whispered back, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Your IQ score must be so high!"

"Yours must be higher than a cumulus cloud!"

"And your brain must be filled with knowledge as a grey cumulus has water particles!"

"And YOU must have as many good ideas as casualties in WWI and WWII combined! No, MORE!"

"Oh PHILBY!"

"Does anybody understand what they are saying?" Jess muttered under her breath.

"PHILBY! Forget about your love life for one second and do your Techie stuff!" Finn barked.

Philby snapped back to attention. "Sir, yes, sir! My readings claim there are strange waves coming from the direction of Big Thunder Mountain. But not the  
same waves as Space Mountain."

"Different in what way?" Finn asked.

"More promising. The pattern of the waves are the ones that most likely come from something of a high technology rate."

"You know I don't know what that means, Philby!"

"It means Charlene and Maybeck are headed into a trap, sir."

* * *

**Kay guys, sorry if there's a lot of confusion. And sorry for the weird nerd stuff, I'm not really the nerd type, so I had no idea what to say. I know, it's CHEESY! But whatever.**

**The Whilby is TOTALLY different from what we're used to, I just wanted to try it out.**

**Kay thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI GUYS! I'm back and...yeah, let's do this.**

* * *

Maybeck used a laser in his watch to cut an even hole at the top of the Space Mountain Ride. He lifted it and slid it over to the side and glanced over his shoulder. "You done sulkin' yet, Turner?"

Charlene spun around to glare at him, her hair fluttering slightly in the wind.

"Hey, it's not my fault I won!" Maybeck laughed. Charlene stood up, shoving Maybeck to the side.

"Shut up."

"You're just jealous."

"Do you ever focus on ANYTHING?!" Charlene tucked her hair behind her ear.

Maybeck shook his head. "It's not my thing. Are you always so serious about your work?"

"Yes. Yes I am," she said seriously, hooking her grappling hook on the edge of the hole and slowly lowering herself down on her rope. Maybeck clicked his hook in next to hers and slide down as fast as he could, landing silently before Charlene did.

"Beat ya again," he snickered as she lowered herself down and sliding her grappling hook back into her belt, and Maybeck did the same.

"I don't care, Maydork," she mumbled, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she clipped her hook to her belt and pulled out her PAD.

"Maydork? Already made a cute nickname for me, Charlene? You do have some fun in that small body of yours."

"I'm not small, you're just-"

"-Big? Huge? A giant?" Maybeck smirked down at her, catching her attention.

She shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was one of the smallest kids when I was little?"

"No. I wouldn't believe you."

Maybeck laughed.

"SH!" Charlene hissed.

"I didn't say anything!"

"SHHHH!" she hissed again, pushing him. Maybeck shut his mouth, tossing Charlene a _'what is it?' _look.

Charlene looked down at her PAD, pointing at two red dots. "That's us," she whispered. Maybeck nodded for her to continue. Her finger slid over to a green flashing dot, slowly moving closer and closer to the two agents.

"What is that?" Maybeck whispered. Charlene slapped her hand over his mouth, using her other hand to pull out a gun. Maybeck grabbed his own gun, awaiting whatever was coming towards them.

* * *

"Jess! I want you to head to Big Thunder Mountain!" Amanda ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Micheal!" Finn spun around. Micheal saluted quickly.

"Assist her, sir?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Finn laughed before plastering a serious face back on. "Go."

Micheal grinned at Jess before they both ran off.

"PHILBY! Warn Agent Turner about the trap!" Finn turned to his Techie.

Philby saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Willa, run a scan of the park. There has to be some weirdos running around here," Amanda said nodding to Willa. Willa's fingers flew across her Laptop Portable HQ.

"Charlene? Do you copy? Turner, come ON!" Philby hissed, pressing a finger on his communicator clipped to his ear.

"Philby?" a crackly voice answered.

"Charlene, there's something wrong with your communicator!" Philby said.

"Philby, it's not the only thing with something wrong!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Charlene pressed herself up against the wall, Maybeck doing the same. Nothing but her eyes moved, flicking around in the darkness.

"Phil, there's something wrong with this place. And we gotta figure it out."

* * *

Micheal walked ahead of Jess, walking through the standby line. He turned almost a thousand times, swerving through the labyrinth they call a standby line.

"Micheal!" Jess called out. He looked over his shoulder, never stopping.

"Yeah?"

Jess jogged a little to catch up to him. "Pretty crazy. At first we were supposed to be fighting against each other, than all of a sudden a random old man comes and we have to team up."

Micheal faked a little chuckle, just making this awkward atmosphere even MORE awkward. "Yeah. It's pretty weird."

"I never really liked our agencies fighting, ya know," Jess continued, shoving her hand in her pockets, her hair bouncing with every step.

"Me neither. We could have a really good team if we just worked together," Micheal pushed his light brown bangs out of his eyes, a useless attempt, really. They fell right back into place.

"I agree. Twice the brains, agility, and muscle."

"Not to mention hotness," Micheal chuckled, smirking and posing like a male model. Jess laughed.

"Oh, I see. You mean MY hotness," she pretended to be like a statue in the middle of blowing a kiss to the crowd. Micheal laughed, his first real laugh in this conversation.

"We're here," he stopped Jess, standing in front of the cars for the roller coaster.

"Let's see, now," Jess mumbled, pulling out a PAD just like Charlene's. She pressed a couple of buttons. "I see some high-frequency technology waves coming from here," she pointed at the screen.

"That would be...in THAT direction," Micheal pointed. INTO the ride.

"It's inside the ride. How are we going to get to it?" Jess asked.

"Let's see...does your agency have THESE bad boys?" Micheal raised both of his hands, suction cups appearing on the end of each finger and on his palm. Two giant suction cups appeared at the bottom of his shoes.

Jess smirked. "Doesn't EVERY high-tech, good quality Florida youth's spy agency have them?" she pointed to the bottom of her feet, revealing identical suction cups.

"We'll crawl on the walls and ceiling of the ride, to not set off security."

"And when the tracks move OUTDOORS?"

"On the side of the tracks, hanging over the cement thousands of feet up, DUH!"

"Micheal, you're a genius!"

"_Aren't_ I?!"


End file.
